By Another
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: The nations of Elibe have been warring for fifteen years. I've been hiding for all of them. Hiding with no contact with the outside. When the daughter of my father's killer accidentally enters the village when Grandfather isn't around, and I begin to like her, what am I supposed to do? I'm not supposed to be seen...
1. Prologue

**What is this another project oh *gasp* what are you thinking Glac?**

**Seriously, this is being posted out of 100% paranoia. I'm worried that someone will get this idea and write it first. Childish? Totally.**

**Enjoy it anyway, folks. And please don't shoot me for everything that was changed from canon, a lot had to be changed.**

**Shippings: Past Eliwood/Ninian, Rebecca/Lowen, Hector/Lyn, Rath/Random Gal, and possibly Nils/Nino, tons of Roy/Lilina and a little Wolt/Sue in the present..**

* * *

**Prologue**

The man walked through the ruins of the home of his former enemy, quietly as possible despite the minimal signs of life. It had been five years since he had been defeated, and he hadn't shown his face since. But that didn't matter. There was one person he _had _to find.

The dropped weapons crunched beneath his feet as he found the body he was searching for: a woman with long ice-blue hair and red eyes, which were squeezed shut. She wore a beautiful light-blue gown with golden sleeves, and was clutching a red haired child to her chest. It only took a few moments to realize she was mortally wounded and barely breathing. The man crouched in front of the woman, and she seemed to notice his presence.

"Please… I c-can't… the child…" She held the little boy out in front of her, expecting the man to take him. The man obliged, he owed this girl after nearly destroying her and her brother's lives.

"His name?" The man took care to disguise his voice; he was worried that the girl would panic if she recognized him.

"Roy… Please…take him to safety… I sense… no danger about you…" The woman coughed a bit before succumbing to her wounds.

"My daughter… I'm sorry for causing you suffering. I'll do whatever I can to make sure your son has the happiness you could not. Even if his father is someone I am not fond of." With those words, the man vanished into the night.

* * *

**So, now you have read that, go ahead and reveiw. My apologies about the length, though.**

**For those who don't know me, and therefore do not know I'm completely insane, yes, that was Nergal (though the fact he called Nini his daughter should have given it away pretty easily), and yes, he does raise Roy in the backstory of the main fic. Hope that covers everything...**

**-Glac**


	2. Chapter 1

**Still not very long... but longer. This story is my attempt at being better with description, I hope the difference is noticable...**

* * *

**Chapter** 1

_15 years later…_

Lord Hector of Ostia stood at the entrance to Castle Bern, the Lycian army behind him. I watched as he gave the suicidal order to the troops to storm the castle, noticing the confidence rush through him and his men. The siege went well for them for a while, the Bernese were disorganized, until a blonde wyvern rider appeared from the west.

"This is taking longer than expected… just focus on the commander! We can take him down if we swarm him, and we'll win the battle. I am right! Go!" he commanded.

The Bernese soldiers followed the Wyvern rider's will, and Hector failed to overcome all of them, but he didn't fall until at least thirty of the soldiers were dead. If he could fight that well now, I suppose it made sense that he could defeat Grandfather twenty years ago... Now two of the three who had contributed to his near-death were gone… Grandfather will be pleased to learn the events of this battle. I turned to leave as the Lycians surrendered, one by one taken prisoner. They didn't affect me or Grandfather; we could simply remain out of the outside world and live alone with his freaky morphs. I quietly slipped back into the mountains, unnoticed to any of the soldiers, Bernese and Lycian alike.

* * *

I returned to the village—if you could even call it that, the main residents aren't even human, actually, Grandfather is the only true human there, considering I'm part dragon—and was immediately greeted by some fussing morphs. Of the type that can emote, if you're wondering. There were still the emotionless ones who make sure that humans don't find this place, though, even if they did, Grandfather killed the human trespasser on the spot and used their quintessence to make more morphs, along with all the quintessence released by the war. We didn't get too familiar with humans. Either way, where was I? Right, I was being greeted by fussing morphs. They scolded me for leaving our 'village' and asked what I had seen. I took a moment to look at the village before answering. It wasn't all that impressive, just a house for Grandfather and me, a small garden, and a few extra houses for the morphs.

"I have some news that will please Grandfather," I began.

"How far did you go?" One of the morphs said. "You can't learn much within the walls of the mountains."

"I only went to the foot of the mountains, to see if the Lycians could actually seize Castle Bern." I said.

"And could they?" The morph who had first spoken asked. Her, no, its name was Hera, and it stared at me with a gaze as cold as ice.

I shook my head. "Nope. And that's not even the good part."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "So part of this affects us?"

"Well, not really, but I'm certain that you will all be pleased to learn Hector of Ostia died in the attempt."

Hera seemed to lighten at the news. "That's great, Roy. I guess that means both your parents murderers were punished by fate, then." That was right… Grandfather always said Hector of Ostia killed my father, after my father had killed Eliwood of Pherae, after he had killed my mother.

"It certainly seems that way. The war isn't over yet, though. There's still Etruria and the remnants of the Lycians." I said.

"Correct. But it doesn't concern us anymore, right?" Hera said. "But you will have to admit to your grandfather that you snuck away from the village. You could have been seen or killed."

I looked down shamefully. "He won't be pleased…" I mumbled. "But still, we wouldn't have learned of Hector's death had I not done this. I'm sure he'll understand."

"What about the study trip he's going on in a few weeks? Surely he would have learned about it then." Hera continued to try to get the point across that I was in serious trouble. Sighing, I gave in.

"All right, I'll admit that I'm not supposed to leave. But I felt I had to watch." I said as I retreated into the house I shared with Grandfather. He was studying, and I couldn't bother him, so I further retreated into my bedroom until he was done.

* * *

The explosion of rage Grandfather unleashed when I told him about leaving the village made it almost not worth it. I was still glad I did (otherwise I wouldn't know my father's killer was dead) but being confined to my room for two weeks complete with morph guards is never fun. Actually, it would have been longer had Grandfather's study trip been absent from his schedule, someone had to look after the village and the morphs. And when he was gone, that was my responsibility, I was the only other non-morph in the village and they exist to do nothing but serve. As a result, all I did was study quietly in my room for two weeks. At least the room is comfortable, and the scene outside the window, pleasant. I was only visited by the non-emotive morphs bringing food, and they honestly aren't good company. On the bright side, I think I gained a hundred brain cells.

* * *

**Well then. I took several liberties with the Morphs and reformed!Nergal, namely the fact that there are morphs created specifically to have emotion. In the game, it always seemed to me that the only truly 'emotionless' morph is Denning, who might have them and be unable to express them, since "This is a message from Lord Nergal. 'I await you on Dread Isle.'" is all he can say. Also, due to Roy's different upbringing, he had a few edits to his personality too. Finally, the change in the way Hector died was mostly because making Zephiel randomly stride out of the castle... is a little awkward. I'm not even sure what I was thinking.**

**As a second message for the angry Pokémon fans: Please wait until the release of X & Y. I'm in a FE mindset right now, so I'm writing more FE. As for LoP, wait for TWW HD, which will be released very soon where I live. As for TBD, my mindset isn't impaired, and I have the next chapter's un-edited script done. I just need some input on what to do with Kaida: Kill her and show some boss dialogue, don't show the dialogue and let her live, or ship her with Alvin so she can be re-recruited after the dialogue, the problem here being Alvin/Akuti being ****_very _****popular in comparison.**

**On another note: Does anyone have an idea for a less lame title for this story? I couldn't think of a very good one. It's label on my computer is literally "Strange FE Elibe AU where Nergal raised Roy."**

**Hope that covers everything.**

**-Glac**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is strangely prominant in my head right now.**

**And also, I was very surprised and honored at the general shock reveiwers showed towards the main AU point here, that is, Nergal raising Roy. It makes me feel great. Really. Although, I should probably remind everyone of one thing. Before everything, this is a romance between Roy and Lilina. Though she doesn't enter until next chapter, she is a main character and may possibly get gaiden chapters focused on her, complete with her narrating. Just a reminder.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One of the first things of interest after Grandfather left on his study trip was the fact people came in range of the village. It was Lycia's new army, in fact. So the first thing I had to do was figure out what to do with them. Normally, anyone who came too close for comfort was captured and brought to Grandfather so he could take their quintessence and use it to create more morphs. But, that was pretty much out of the question, I'm forbidden from using that kind of magic to the point I have never even been taught the smallest detail about it. Tried to kill them all? That was not happening without casualties. Should we have taken any of them that went too close prisoner? It was my only reasonable sounding plan; we could later give them to Grandfather for quintessence draining, it was better than outright killing them, more benefit. I stood before a small group of the emotive morphs, Hera among them, all of them expecting some brilliant plan to be laid before them.

"Lord Roy, their camp is only 500 yards from the border. They can easily slip in and—" Hera began to re-explain the entire deal, but I cut her off.

"Hera, I know what's going on." I deadpanned, and she recoiled. "As for what I plan to do with them, I personally suggest we take any who enter in range of the village prisoner. When Grandfather returns, he can simply drain their quintessence and we have the material required for some new guards."

"Hm, but how do we keep any of the ones who enter contained?" Another morph, Athena, inquired. She was less creepy than most of the morphs, she'd found a material on the mountain that let her dye her usually black hair into a shade of dark green, so she stood out quite a bit since she never shared it for some reason. Although, like the others, she still had those golden eyes and pale complexion. I was kind of beginning to want one of the outsiders to come too close for comfort; I would imagine they would react amusingly to the strange features of the morphs.

"We can set up a barrier to prevent them from leaving," a morph named Metis responded. She, at least, seemed to think my plan was well thought out and actually worthy of someone who was supposedly 'Lord Nergal's grandson.'

"Mm." Athena couldn't argue that. "How will we confiscate weapons?"

"You're all skilled magicians." I pointed out crossly. Athena was about to protest when one of the guard morphs, Ares, burst through the door.

"L-lord Roy," he stuttered. "I hate to interrupt your meeting about our new neighbors, but I-I bring some news. Two Lycians, a boy and a girl, have made it to the village. They were apparently looking for water, milord. We captured them, and… do you have a verdict on what to do with them?"

I stood quietly letting the information sink in. After a few seconds, I said, "Bring them here."

* * *

**I seriously hope I'm improving with my description. The sad part is, this chapter was shorter than the last. Hm.**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 3

**So... chapter 3. I personally thought this chapter would work better if Lilina told it, but I suppose that's just personal opinion.**

**As you all very well know, I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Fuuin no Tsurugi would have been localized in the days of yore.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lilina's P.O.V.

I had no idea what was with these villagers.

It had started when Wolt and I left the area we had set up our camp at to search for water, leaving my mother in charge while we were gone. We came across a village, so our hopes naturally went up. The villagers had to remain hydrated somehow, correct? So we decided to observe them for a little to see if they were hospitable. The residents were very strange in appearance; they all seemed to have black hair and pale skin. But what made them extremely peculiar were their eyes, all the residents shared the same golden tone I've never seen on any other person, even the few dragons we've encountered on our travels had eye colors that would make sense on a human.

Sadly, the quiet observation Wolt and I were attempting to carry out was interrupted when Wolt sneezed loudly, right as some of the strange villagers were passing by. And they were armed. They turned to face us, blinked, and rushed forward, confiscating my fire tome and Wolt's bow while we were still reacting to Wolt's sneeze. I was, admittedly, not very strong, and Wolt, while decently strong, knew basically nothing on how to fight with his fists, so we really couldn't put up a fight against them. Knowing the entire fistfight was going to end badly for us, I surrendered before it even really started, attempting to reason that we were simply searching for water. We were deemed prisoners after that. Mother would worry if we were gone too long... Casting the thought aside, I strained to hear what our captors were saying, as they spoke in hushed voices.

"Now that we have captured them, what do we do with them?" the slightly taller one was saying, "Lord Roy hasn't said what to do with any soldiers that come near the village yet!"

"…Go ask Lord Roy. He should have a plan by now…" the other replied. His companion nodded in affirmation and ran off, presumably to find 'Lord Roy.' I wasn't sure why, but I thought I'd heard that name somewhere before… I was going to ask Mother about it as soon as this was sorted out. Wolt and I waited quietly while the short guard watched attentively until the taller guard returned.

"Lord Roy said to take them to him," the tall guard proclaimed in a completely unenthusiastic voice.

"Then let's take them in, already!" the short guard replied. Wolt and I were quickly dragged up and forcefully shoved to one of the houses. It wasn't very fancy inside, just a small chandelier, a few gates to other rooms, and a simple table. Standing around the table were more of the strange golden-eyed villagers, as well as a boy who looked absolutely nothing like them at all. His hair was a bright shade of red and his eyes were some shade of an oceanic blue. He was shorter than I was, and he had a small cloth wrapped around his head. He was dressed like most of the villagers, which was in a simple brown tunic and pants, and he overall didn't seem too happy with our presence.

"So… this is what the Lycian army enlists? They're only children! Humph, whatever. Tell me your names." He said sternly.

Without hesitation, Wolt replied. "This is Lady Lilina, future marchioness of Ostia," All eyes in the room narrowed, "and I'm Wolt."

"The future ruler of Ostia?" the red-haired boy said. "Lord Hector's daughter, I'd assume?"

"Yes." I said, bowing politely, trying not to be unnerved by the mistrustful stares around the room.

"Do you want her dead now, or do you want to continue waiting for your grandfather?" One of the villagers asked their apparent leader. "We'll send for the barrier to be erected immediately, so they don't escape… it won't be long before there is a search party sent to look for them."

"Understood. Go do that, then, as Ares and Hephaestus will be able to ensure these two won't escape." The boy, whom I presumed was called Roy, sighed and turned to us as the villager left. "You two are very lucky my grandfather isn't here. You get a few extra weeks of life. You will spend the time until he returns here, as the barrier Athena just left to set up will allow people in, but not out." He glared briefly at me. "And don't think that just because Lord Hector is dead, I think House Ostia has paid for my father's death. That form of naivety will get one nowhere." He quickly turned and left the room, and the villagers who had been positioned around the table began filing through the door Wolt and I had entered through, and the two guard villagers from before, Ares and Hephaestus, began to stand guard as if we would try and bolt before Athena finished her barrier. I could tell from the look on Wolt's face that he thought that the next few weeks would be awful. We had no idea.

* * *

**Well. Wolt somehow survived the massacre at Pherae when Rebecca did not. My means of explaining this is that Lowen, who, for the purpose of plot, is Wolt's father, managed to try and succeed, while Ninian failed, to get Wolt out to safety in Ostia where Hector and Lyn helped him out. Hope that makes sense.**

**Seriously. Bound Dragon readers. I need feedback on what to do with Kaida. Tell me. Now. Or you won't get an update. I haven't a single response to this issue.**

**On another note, I posted 3 drabble things centered on three (well, four, as Naga's Bell has two main pairings.) One is called Understanding (Roy/Shanna), another is called Couldn't Stay (Micaiah/Edward), and lastly, Naga's Bell (Lyn/Eliwood and Morgan/Nah with added Naga/weird comment.) I'm also planning on a Roy/Shanna or Ephraim/Tana drabble based around the prompt 'feather.'**

**I tried to have a bigger theme naming here than Bound Dragon, as all the random morphs are named for Greek Gods and Godesses.**

**I think that's everything...**

**-Glac**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, Chapter 4 brings us back to the first/second narrator (depending if you count the 3rd person in the prologue.) It's enjoy time, right?**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine. Otherwise, Ike would have a better personality and actually deserve to be in SSB, though not over Roy or Micaiah.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Roy's P.O.V.

"How did those two get here so quickly?" I mumbled to myself as I left the small dining room the meeting was held in to enter our shabby kitchen. It wasn't much, just a simple fireplace with a pot hung over the firewood, a few tiny cupboards, a few chairs, and a small bucket containing the river water. Dust was everywhere, it was never much of a problem since neither Grandfather nor I were allergic to it, but I'd figured it was the least I could do while our not-so-honorary guests were still around was clean a little. Sighing, I went to work. Of all the people to wander into my hiding place, it had to be Lord Hector's daughter. She will probably want me dead as soon as she put two-and-two together that my father had killed Eliwood of Pherae. According to what Grandfather told me, Hector, Hector's wife Lyndis of Caelin, and Eliwood were very close. I glanced through the door to the dining room. Wolt and Lilina were standing right where I had left them, seeming utterly terrified of whatever they thought Grandfather will do to them. I was going to leave them like that until an intriguing thought crossed my mind. Grandfather always refused to tell me anything about the outside beyond the very basic things, such as the geography of the continent and the fact the entire continent was immersed in a massive war, and my parents' deaths. I figured I could get something out of them in two weeks. I set down the rag I was using to clean before heading into the dining room to join them.

"Hello," Wolt said, oddly polite for being directed at someone who basically just took him and his charge prisoner, "Do you need something?"

"What are you doing?" I overheard Lilina whisper to him.

"I'm trying to get him to let us go! He can't be any older than you or me; we can probably talk him into it!" Wolt whispered back. They were awful at secrecy.

"And you think that will work? It's clear he has a grudge against House Ostia! You he may release, but me… he's probably going to make sure that person he mentioned does me in."

"Don't think that way!"

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention, as their 'private' conversation had escalated into yells by that point. "You do realize I heard all of that?"

"Oh, wait, you did? Your hearing must be very good, sir," Wolt said. "So… what was it you needed?"

"As you probably have figured out," I began, "I do not leave this place very much."

Lilina raised her eyebrows. "You don't? You seem to be in charge here."

"I'm only in charge because my Grandfather is away. The villagers are not loyal to me. They're loyal to him, only him. This means they continue to uphold his two most important orders, they are to protect me, and they are to prevent me from leaving in any way possible." I tell them.

"And this has what to do with us? We're unarmed; we can't kill you in your sleep."

"I want to know what things are like outside the border of this village. I don't mean the war. I mean all the things I'll never see if I don't leave this Bernese mountain range."

They contemplated the idea for a moment. Then a strange look crossed Wolt's face. I could tell immediately he was planning something. I didn't think that plan would ever succeed.

* * *

**Oh, Wolt's planning something! I wonder what?**

**COOKIECHEESEMAN, I apologize for the slow start, it's just they have to warm up a bit first. Remember, Roy thinks Hector killed his father/Eliwood.**

**I remembered where I got the insperation for this story. Very few of you, well, at least Silver on occasion, visit Ebaz's forum, Pokémon FanFiction Challenges. Reminecent-afterthought posted a challenge called the Stigma on Darkness Competition, and it permitted crossovers. Well, this was origionally a Pokémon crossover and Pre-Scouring Nergal (who is away for a lot of this) was the main character trying to get over the way people look at the Dark/Evil type, and, well, the shipper in me got to work and you get... this. Maybe I'll do something closer to the origional plot later. Whatever.**

**-Glac**


	6. Chapter 5

**Our first Wolt POV chapter! Please tell me if I got his character correct, this is my first time writing about him.**

**To some of you who may be upset by some... things about the chapter, I apologize in advance. There's nothing too bad though... I've seen worse.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, Eliwood/Ninian would have been declared flat out canon by now.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wolt's POV

This was great. If we did as this boy told, and got on his good side, he might let us go. I imagined Lady Lyndis would have been getting worried and would come looking for Lilina soon. And me, but I was just a vassal, not her only remaining family. I immediately began thinking of ways to go above and beyond in trying to befriend this boy. So far, I had one plan.

That plan was to try and make him fall for Lilina.

It sounded crazy in my head. Convincing someone with a very clear grudge against House Ostia to love a member of that very house made no sense.

"All right," Lilina said, jolting me out of my crazy thoughts. "We'll help you. It isn't like there is much else for us to do."

"Thank you," Roy said, glancing out the window, as if just noticing how late it was. "I haven't given a whole lot of thought to where you'll sleep…" He paused a moment. "I suppose you can have Grandfather's room until he returns. His bed is large enough for both of you… Why are you looking at me like that?" Roy said this as if there was nothing wrong with the idea at all. I found plenty wrong with it, and I was pretty sure Lilina did too.

"Um, could we have separate rooms… please?" Lilina squeaked.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening unless one of you plans on sleeping on the kitchen table." Roy said. "It's the only available room here, the other houses are for the morphs, and believe me, you will have nightmares if you sleep in one of them."

Morphs? I was certain he meant the other villagers, but I had no idea why he referred to them as such. It was strange, though, I felt as if I had heard it somewhere. My brain definitely attached a negative connotation to it. Lilina looked at me, as if expecting me to say something.

"Sharing a room it is, then!" I laughed nervously. I could just sleep on the floor. I figured that night would be the best time I would have to tell things to Lilina, and Lilina alone.

* * *

**Gods, what is wrong with my brain? I'm writing a Roy/Lilina story, and I'm actually including some random Wolt/Lilina bits? Sigh...**

**The main reason for Wolt's presence is revealed! How will he follow through with his plan?**

**And what could Lyn be doing back at the camp? Hm...**

**See ya!**

**-Glac**


	7. Chapter 5x

**What's this? A gaiden chapter? Why yes! It IS a gaiden chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me. Otherwise, Eliwood, Sigard, and Hector would have DLC art. Seriously, they are the only three lords who don't. What's with that? Could we at least have them as rewards for Future of Despair?**

* * *

Chapter 5x

Lowen's POV

I stood washing the dishes, wondering what on earth could have happened to Wolt and Lady Lilina that caused them to be so late. I could feel the worry coming from Lady Lyndis and Sue, though I was fairly certain the missing soldier they were more worried about was different between the two. I have seen the way Sue and my son act around one another, and I was well aware Lady Lilina is Lady Lyndis's daughter. I finished scrubbing the last dish and walked over to the two of them.

"Sir Lowen, does Wolt remain out in search of water this late often?" Sue asked.

"And what data would I have of my son's water searching habits?" I answered simply.

"Ah, I always forget that living in a castle protecting noblemen is vastly different from the plains." Sue said.

"…Should we look for them?" I said. "Lilina is the general, we can't advance without her."

"True… who should we send? Lady Lyndis?" Sue glanced at Lady Lyndis, who seemed to have just noticed the conversation.

"Hm? Let's see… Sophia, since she can probably sense them, and Sue, since you are so worried, why don't you go with her? Lowen will need to cook, and I will need to keep order. Besides," Lady Lyndis smiled, "your Sacaen honing skills would be useful."

Sue nodded. "When should I leave with Sophia?"

Lady Lyndis thought for a moment. "If she's willing, then you may leave now, if not, then in the morning."

"All right, my lady!" Sue scurried out of the tent to look for Sophia. I turned to Lady Lyndis.

"What do you think happened?" I asked quietly.

"I… I'm afraid I cannot say. I cannot say why, but I have a sense of foreboding about this. It's as if… this event might reveal a truth we didn't know before."

I glanced out at the sky. Though I didn't know what Lady Lyndis meant, I could feel a small amount of truth to her words. And that brought me a sense of foreboding as well.

* * *

**And that is what happened to them. As you can see, Lilina is the 'lord' of this AU, since Roy has been in a isolated society of constructs for fifteen years. Meanwhile, Lilina's vacant spot in the plot (haha...) of Binding Blade was taken up by Lyndis, to some extent.**

**I always liked Lowen. His supports with Eliwood are amusing ("and now Lord Eliwood has gone without breakfest!"). I wish he was in Binding Blade.**

**And please don't shoot me if you dislike Wolt/Sue. If you do shoot me, I will marry Nino to Nils and have him randomly enter the plot (or at least a gaiden chapter where he runs into Nergal... wait, that's not bad, actually now I'm tempted to write that anyway.)**

**One more thing. I have a tumblr now. Since I'm always Glaceon Mage, wherever I go, the account is glaceon-mage. I post my drawings there, including art for TBD. I also take requests for fanfic covers now, they will be posted there as well.**

**-Glac**


	8. Chapter 6

**And... Chapter 6. I really like Wolt and Lilina's interactions in this chapter, but that may be just me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, then I would completely sink Ike/Soren.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lilina POV

Roy quietly led us up to the room he had insisted we stay in, telling us that his room was across the hall if we needed him. We quietly entered the somewhat shabby room, and I heard the door click shut behind us. The room itself wasn't very impressive, just a bed that was certainly big enough for the two of us some old curtains and a closet full of Shaman's robes.

"I'll take the floor." Wolt said quickly, averting his gaze to hide the blush that had definitely risen in his cheeks.

"Sue would be furious if you didn't, hm?" I joked, and Wolt blushed harder.

"How… How did you know about that?" Wolt stammered.

I giggled a bit. "Everyone in camp has seen how you two act together, the way you look at each other… It's amazing you two don't have a child yet!"

"L-lady Lilina!" Wolt huffed out his frustration with my teasing.

"I'm kidding!"

"F-fine," Wolt mumbled. "Just do not joke about it again, please. Either way, I have a plan that could get us both out of here. Or at least you."

"You're still thinking about that? What crazy idea are you thinking about?"

"I need you to cooperate. No matter how crazy I sound, please do so. Unless you have a better idea, that is."

"Fine," I sighed, partially because I had no ideas.

"I'm going to try and get Roy to fall in love with you." Wolt said bluntly. I think my jaw hit the floor.

"What!? Wolt, are you insane!? You know his opinion of House Ostia!" I said to him in what was a mixture of a scream and a whisper.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No." I sighed. "Though I still think you're crazy."

"You keep that opinion if you want. If it fails, we die. That simple. Good night!" Wolt said cheerily before lying on the floor to go to sleep, using his forearms to cushion his head.

"Good night, Wolt."

* * *

**Well, that was cute. And now Lilina knows what Wolt's planning! How cute. A****nd also, do you want me to add Nino/Nils? I thought it wouldn't sit well with you all, do to the fact there is no canonical basis for it, and that it would mean Raigh and Lugh are not only one quarter Dragon, but also Roy's cousins. I don't really care who Nino marries, and I'm usually pretty lenient with shipping in general, though there are some ships I don't like, Ike/Soren and to a lesser extent Lyn/Eliwood come to mind, so... What is the more general opinion of this ship?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Well. I guess Sue has grown on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Otherwise, Nils would be able to support, or at least inherit Ninian's bonuses.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sue's POV

I walked through camp, looking for where Sophia was. I had to tell her what we were asked to do before we could do it! I found her playing with Fae near the edge of camp, laughing as Fae tripped over a small stone.

"Look, Sophia, it's Sue!" Fae said cheerily in that childish voice of hers. I still had trouble believing that adorable little girl is actually a six-hundred-year-old divine dragon.

Sophia looked up. "Hello…" she said shyly, with her usual small smile across her face. "Do you need something…?"

"Lady Lyndis assigned the two of us to look for Wolt and Lady Lilina." I said simply. "She said that we may leave either now or in the morning. I would rather now, but I will leave the decision to you."

"I don't mind… leaving now…" Sophia answered.

"Then let's go then. I sadly cannot ride well in the mountains, so I'll have to remain on foot as I shoot in the event we run into trouble, so don't expect me to be very good."

"Alright… my Nosferatu tome's right here… is Fae permitted to come if she wants…?"

I hadn't thought of that, my mind had been so wrapped up in worrying about Wolt. "I'll go ask Lady Lyndis…"

* * *

After I had gotten permission from Lady Lyndis, I returned to the spot where Sophia and Fae were playing. Fae was, once again, the first to notice me, and greeted with a cheerful "Hi Sue!"

"Hello, Fae. You are allowed to come." I smiled kindly.

"Yay! Fae gets to come!" Fae cheered.

"Shouldn't we… be going… now… instead of simply cheering on the fact Fae can come?" Sophia said hesitantly.

"Right. Let's go, then." I said seriously.

We headed towards the direction Wolt and Lady Lilina had originally gone, Fae skipping ahead a bit. They had decided to head around five hundred yards out, so there was quite a bit of walking for the three of us to do. Fae eventually got tired of skipping and started flying. When she flew at night, she seemed to go from being a cute little girl to a graceful bird. I heard Sophia laugh a bit at Fae's little tricks in the sky.

* * *

We came across a village when we reached the five hundred yards mark. It was very quaint, but it was heavily guarded. The guards were very strange looking, with black hair and golden eyes. I thought I had heard a description of that before… I thought my father warned me about them when he was alive.

"I've seen people like that…" Sophia whispered to me. "On Dread Isle… We should report this to Lady Lyndis…"

I nodded. "Good idea. Let's go before they see us. Come on, Fae."

We turned around and attempted to leave. But somehow, an invisible barrier had appeared behind us.

* * *

**Okay, so Sue, Sophia, and Fae (I was tempted to use 'Fa' over the canon 'Fae' for her name, but I kept to Fae.) are now trapped in the barrier. What will happen to them?**

**It's taking everything I have to not ship Nino/Nils. I'm beginning to think of it more as an actual pairing than a crack pairing. Then again, I've read for weirder pairings (Roy/Tiki, anyone?)**

**-Glac**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hooray for chapter 8! Enjoy it!**

**I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, then the whole series would have official localization.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Wolt POV

"Get up!" Roy was banging on our door, screaming this line. From what the sky told me, it was very early, even by the standards we had in the war. "Gods, you two sleep ridiculously late." He grumbled as I opened the door yawning.

"More like you get up ridiculously early." I muttered.

"I do not!" Roy retorted. "There's so much work to do around here in the garden, since the soil isn't the best." I wasn't sure how he heard my comment; I had said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"Why do we need to get up early, too?" I ask. After the day before, I was so fatigued that I felt as if I needed ten times as much sleep as a normal human.

"Because I'm supposed to show you around first thing, since I'm certain you want to know where our water source is. You're no good dead until Grandfather gets here."

I raised an eyebrow. "All right then, I'll wake up Lady Lilina." I said, shutting the door and turning around. I quickly strolled over to the bed, where Lilina was still sleeping calmly. I didn't know how she did it, but she slept through that racket Roy made. "Lady Lilina… Lady Lilina! Get up!" I said, shaking her a bit more than necessary.

"Wha—Wolt? Isn't it a bit rude to touch a lady when she's sleeping?" Lilina hissed as she turned over.

"It was the only way to wake you. Roy was literally screaming at the door and you slept straight through it!"

"Isn't it a bit early?" Lilina grumbled, looking out the window as she sat up.

"Yeah, it is, but apparently being the bird that gets the worm is totally normal around here."

"Ah." Lilina scrambled out of the bed and stretched, before heading to the door (we had slept in our clothes for lack of anything else to wear and for our sense of privacy.) "Roy's waiting outside?"

"Yeah, and he's probably a bit impatient as well."

Lilina opened the door. Sure enough, Roy was standing there, openly glaring and tapping his foot as if saying: "What took you so long?"

"You're ready now?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, just show us your well is." I said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Uh, we get water from a stream that comes from a spring near the mountaintop." Roy said simply. He quickly led us out of the house and through the garden. It wasn't very big; actually, it seemed there wasn't enough for all the villagers I saw. Either they had a superior rationing system, or the majority of the villagers weren't alive. I shivered a little at the idea. It would explain the bizarre golden eyes that only Roy seemed to lack…

After we left the garden, Roy suddenly stopped. And then he began to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly concerned for my captor (which was something I had never thought I would say), I quickly jogged to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing how terrified he looked.

"There's… something that intends to bring harm to me nearby." He answered shakily. I gasped a little. Because I had heard of this ability. And this sudden revelation was probably the oddest one yet.

* * *

**Oohhh... what could be going on? Stay tuned!**

**We're definately going to have Nils/Nino now. And maybe Raigh/Sophia. Maybe. I'm iffy there. And I'm calling my morality into question if I include Lugh/Fae.**

**I randomly noticed that the majority of the featured characters cameoed in FE7, either via physical appearence or a mention in the epilogue (Sophia's cameo is even mentioned). Huh.**

**OH YEAH! For some reason, my brain is insisting I write a story where Roy is shipped with as many girls as possible. It'll probably be for Awakening, since that offers more crack pairing oppertunities. Tell me in a PM if there's a particular girl you want. It can be ANYONE WHO'S FEMALE, from Lilina to Asheruna. It'll probably be more comedic than my usual tragedies, so expect me to start off a tad shaky with it (then again, the main reason people like LoP is the fact it's humorous.)**

**-Glac**


	11. Chapter 9

**Congratulations to COOKIECHEESEMAN for guessing the cause of Roy's agitation, though it was a little obvious. Here's a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Ike would die in the firy pits of despair.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sophia POV

I wasn't sure what that dragon boy was doing. His aura seemed a little bit hostile, but he also seemed completely helpless. In addition, he had Wolt and Lilina with him. Perhaps he was responsible for that barrier.

I readied my magic, but a sudden presence behind me caused me to turn. One of the mysterious villagers, a tall woman, was standing behind us, and she already had Sue's bow and Fae's dragonstone. Before I could think of what to do, she reached down and snatched my tome. I looked up fearfully, wondering what she planned to do next.

"Lord Roy! I think I found what was frightening you!" She yelled at the red-headed dragon. Another one of the black haired people came and took our weapons off her hands. She told the three of us to get off the ground as Wolt, Lilina, and the red-haired dragon walked over. Wolt and Lilina's eyes seemed to pop right out of their sockets when they walked over.

"Sue! Oh… no…" I heard Wolt mutter.

"Wolt! What's going on?" Sue demanded.

"It's just… these villagers got you too? Never mind… I'll explain later. It's a long story…"

"It's only been… a day…" I said quietly, but no one seemed to hear me.

"Humph," Sue huffed.

"Ahem." The red-haired dragon cleared his throat. What was he called? Roy? "If he'll explain to you later, he'll do so. But to put it simply, you will spend the next two weeks here, until Grandfather can return to take care of you." I didn't like the sound of that. He sounded as if he was setting our execution date. "Now come on, you need to know where to find water."

Despite my discomfort, we didn't have much of a choice but follow him. I tagged along last in the line, as Wolt babbled something incoherent to Roy and Fae skipped along, trying to ignore the danger she knew we were all in.

* * *

**And taadaa! That's that. Not much else to say about the chapter.**

**The first two one-shots of The Story of Roy and (Insert Girl Here) are posted! Requests are open via PM ONLY. I want a review board filled with actual reviews, thank you very much.**

**-Glac**


End file.
